Sliding Assualt XD160X:S
I'F ANY PART OF THIS BEY IS COPIED THE THIEF WILL BE IMMEDIATELY REPRIMANDED.' This is Sliding Assualt XD160X:S. It was found in a normal anti-water cave. The bey had absorbed the water in the cave and has the ability to release it during a battle. It was found by Flash1234 aka Twisted who has a back-up beyblade called Slime Gate E90LED. Stone Face: Kerbecs The Face Bolt depicts Cerberus. In Greek and Roman mythology, Cerberus was the three-headed hound of the ruler of Underworld, Hades, who guarded the Gates of Hell. The design shows Cerberus' three heads on a translucent gold background, while the Cerberus heads are biting the chains going through the edges of their mouths. This Metal Face Bolt has the Kerbecs print and has the original colour it was released in. It is the same as the normal Kerbecs Face Bolt but is a stone version. It is also shaped differently. This second model of the Kerbecs Face is similar to the Orion beast and resembles it too. Energy Ring: Assualt This Energy Ring helps several moves of the bey and it is a part that helps it increase attack power. It is a burning orange colour. Fusion Wheel: Sliding Sliding is a Fusion Wheel that is shaped like the Blitz Fusion Wheel. It has four sharp wings, which resembles the Fusion Wheels of Pegasus. This Fusion Wheel contains water so when battling, it can wash the opposing beys away. This can only happen if the User says "Activate Water Slide." The water is balanced around the Fusion Wheel. But it's outside coating is metal so the water is inside. It cannot rust because the element Cosmos forms a system inside. It can be broken, not easily because it is solid. Also it is covered in rubber for spin stealing, used for a special ability. Spin Track: XD160 This Spin Track is similar to Guardian Levizer's 160 track. This helps the Special Moves in terms of Gravity and increases it. It is the first ever bey to use this track. This track has two modes. First mode is the normal XD160 and the second mode is when it changes its height to XD95. This is only possible with an ability. Also this spin track helps the special moves for this bey. Performance Tip: X:S X:S stands for Extreme Shock, so can gain speed and shakes the opponents bey and makes it go where ever this Performance Tip makes it go. It has four modes and has an O shape inscribed on it. *Attack: When in this mode, it gives a severe shock when attacking an opposing bey. But this shock is suitable for water. *Defense: When in this mode, when it is attacked it defends the attack and then sends it back and has a shield covering the bottom. *Stamina: When in this mode, it regains all the stamina it lost and stores the power that was taken away by the opposing bey. Then the opponent and the opposing bey is affected by the strong force of water shocks. *Balance: When in this mode, it gives out an anti source of water and mixes the attacks above together. It combines each of the powers in them. Special Moves Super Burning Assualt: This Special Move makes Sliding Assualt XD160X:S circle the stadium and attacks the opposing beyblade without mercy from each side with unbelievable speed so they opponent can't see Sliding Assualt II XD160X:S and then they get sent flying. After that, the beyblade makes a tornado using its Spin Track and when the opposing bey falls back in the stadium, they lose all the power they had at the beginning of the move. All this power combined makes an uppercut and sends the opposing beyblades flying. Gravity Darkness: With this Special Move everything goes dark and the opposing beys float away. Sliding Assualt XD160X:S stays there completely stable. Since it is dark, the owner of the opposing can't see the bey he/she is using. Again, this happens by combining the strength of the beyblade together. Abilities XD Change: The track changes its height. From XD160 to XD95. This can only be used if a Special Move has been called. Gravity Attack: Using the Beyblade's Gravity stored in the eyes of Medusa, Sliding Assualt XD160X:S smashes into the opposing bey, emitting water shocks into it in the process. Power Up!: Power Up is an ability. It is used to gain speed, when it has low stamina. The Performance Tip allows it to gain an amount of stamina if lost due to the O shape inscribed on it. This happens in 0.1 seconds. Also it makes a tornado when called. Gravity Spin Steal: Gravity Spin Steal is a very simple ability. It steals the opponents spin by the rubber on it's Fusion Wheel and turns it into its own spin strength. When the bey is regaining power, it makes an air current. This move can be used twice. Quakes.jpg|Super Burning Assualt G.jpg|Gravity Darkness